Quand les pancakes s' en'mêlent
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: Que faire lorsque vous débarquez en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille armé seulement d'un pagne... Du haut de vos vingt centimètres et demi ! Spoiler tomes 5, 6 et 7 HP/DM POV Pancakes... Ça promet ! (Ou pas -.-')
1. Chapitre 1 : Ca donne un beau merdier!

**Disclaimer :** Besoin de re-préciser que le monde Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling ?

**Résumé :**  
Quand _on_ débarque à Poudlard… Ça donne :  
« Aïe… Maman… HELP… ! »  
Et au détour d'un couloir :  
« WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FUCKING CORRIDOR ? »  
Je sais, ça éclair pas beaucoup mais c'est le but !

**Mise en bouche :**  
Attention, il y aura de l'action…  
Click ! Stuck ! Crak ! Bhou ! Clic-Clic ! Ouf ! Haha ! BOUM !  
« Boum ?  
- T'inquiètes c'est encore Dean qui à fait sauter son assiette… Haha ! Diversion !  
- Oh non !  
- Niahahah C'est moi qui aie eu la dernière part de gâteau ! »  
Il y aura du suspens :  
« Non, non, non très chère…  
- Mais allé ! Dis-le-moi !  
- Suspens ! »  
Il y aura également de l'amour :  
« Pancakes Number One, je t'adore ! C'est une merveilleuse idée !  
- Oui, je sais, moi aussi je m'aime ! »  
Mais aussi des doutes :  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- J'en sais rien moi !  
- Mais moi non plus !  
- Alors si on sait pas… Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?  
- Attends… Attends ! Mon instinct me dit de prendre le couloir de droite…  
- OK je vais à gauche ! »  
Surtout beaucoup de déconade… Surtout venant de nous. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous verrez très vite… Car comme qui direz, on a la tendance à partir en live facile… Donc c'est pas gagner, surtout pour notre _cher_ Survivant International ^^

**/!\ **Spoiler des tomes 5 (juste la fin), 6 et 7** /!\**

**

* * *

**

Pour la première co-écriture des Pancakes… J'ai nommé :

**Quand les pancakes s' en'mêlent…**

_Chapitre 1_  
_… Ça donne un beau merdier !_

« MWAHAHAH !  
-En garde ô immonde assassin ! »

_POV des Pancakes :_  
Contexte : Remake de Harry Potter  
Lieu : Champ de bataille sanglant…

_POV… les autres :_  
Eléments perturbateurs : euh… Deux folles d'humeur un peu trop bonne…  
Motif du désordre : Bataille de nouilles (à double sens de double sens*) armées de baguettes chinoises.  
Lieu : restaurant (chinois vous l'aurez deviné)…  
Temps pour les maîtriser : …

« Tou né mé vaincrrrras yamais ! Yé souis (comment ça, t'essuies !) invincible ! S'écria l'une d'elle (avec l'accent mexicain ? WTF !)  
-Parle toujours Voldemort tu ne me fais pas peur ! Défia l'autre.  
-Rrrrrégarrrrde-toua Harrrrrry Potterrrrrrr, tou n'es rrrrrien ! Seul face à moué et mon arrrrrrmée ! Renchérit la première. »  
Désignant d'un grand geste de la main théâtral l'assemblée, soit les clients, le personnel et les vigiles… Les vigiles ? Mais emportées dans leur combat à mort (?), elles n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.  
« Mesdemoiselles, veuillez-vous calmer et sortir je vous prie, ou nous serons obligés d'user de la force…  
-Tais-toué infidèle comment oses-tou interrrrrrromprrrrre ton maîtrrrrrrrre ? Dit-elle la voix sifflante (et toujours avec son accent mexicain… ?).  
-On se retrouvera en enfer Voldemort ! Mais j'espère que tu y resteras cette fois-ci !**  
-Mesdemoiselles ! S'écria l'homme en essayant de couvrir le bruit qu'elles faisaient.  
-Yé vais en finirrrrr avéc toué une fois pourrrrrr toutes ! »  
Alors que les vigiles s'avançaient vers elles pour les attraper et les forcer à ce calmer. Ces dernières s'écrièrent en cœur :  
« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »  
En cet instant, un long filament vert sembla s'échapper de leurs baguettes chinoises respectives et –  
Pouf !

Pouf ?  
La suite se passa très vite. Toutes deux se retrouvèrent alors propulsées à toute vitesse dans une pièce sombre. Elles se heurtèrent à une masse noire alors qu'un jet de lumière verte les frôla. Elles volèrent sûrement sur plusieurs mètres accompagnées de cette chose qu'elles avaient percuté. Et ce fut bien rapidement qu'elles retrouvèrent leur sol bien aimé avec comme qui dirait un peu trop d'élan.  
_Aïe !_ Se plaignirent-elles en cœur lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent face contre terre (même si poussière serait plus exact dans le cas présent).  
Elles se redressèrent vacillantes et se hissèrent non sans mal alors sur cette masse sombre qui leur obscurcissait la vue. Un paysage visuellement et bruyamment chargé s'offrit à elles.  
Des jets lumineux fusaient de toutes parts, passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel***, tel un feu d'artifice… En fait, ça faisait à peu près autant de bruit qu'un feu d'artifice. Elles distinguaient à peine l'origine de ces raies lumineuses, parfois elles apercevaient une silhouette sombre au masque d'argent ou parfois des visages presque familiers, le tout courant, s'emmêlant et se démêlant dans un ballet plutôt confus.  
La trame sonore étant, quant à elle, composée d'un brouhaha indescriptible. Tantôt elles distinguaient peut-être une voix qui criait plus fort que les autres, tantôt des bruits d'éclats, d'explosion ou d'agonie.  
- _T'as pris le pop corn ?_  
_- … Non._  
_- Dommage… Oh ! Regarde celui-là !_  
_- En effet, joli bleu !_  
_- A ton avis… Il se passe quoi là ? Et… On est où ?_

…

…  
_- Bonne question ! _  
L'autre s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque toutes deux ressentirent l'onde de haine qui parcourut la scène. Instinctivement, leurs yeux se posèrent sur la source de cette puissante magie destructrice alors qu'il s'enfuyait par le couloir à l'opposé de leur position.

…  
_- La source de cette puissante magie ?_  
_- Bah, laisse la narratrice raconter ce qu'elle veut… Elle est pas omnisciente pour rien…_  
Soudain la scène se figea. Les sorts cessèrent et le silence se fit en un instant. Le temps pour nos héroïnes (?) de repérer un petit groupe de quatre personnes masquées acculées par une dizaine de personnes, les deux camps se menaçant mutuellement d'un bout de bois…  
- _… Elle est complètement barrée ta narratrice !_

Les personnes aux masques se concertèrent d'un regard avant de disparaître.  
_- Ah non alors ! C'est pas drôle si c'est déjà fini ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait !_  
_- … Je sais même pas si avec le temps t'aurais compris…_  
_- Oh ça va toi ! Je te signale que tu n'es pas beaucoup plus avancée que moi madame !_  
_- Mademoiselle ! Moi je veux du sang, des boyaux, des viscères dans tous les sens ! Un carnage ! Je veux un massacreeeuh !_  
Le ton de la discussion était monté d'un cran, lorsque la totalité du bâtiment fut secouée par une secousse violente accompagnée par un grand bruit de fracas.  
_- Oh non !_  
_- Quoi encore ?_  
_- Je suis sûre y'a un truc qu'il se passe sans nous !_  
_- Nooooooooon ! T'est pas potibleuh _(traduction : "C'est pas possible")_ !_  
_- Vite ! On monte !_  
_- Attends j'ai une idée !_  
_- … euh j'le sens mal…_  
_- Lévicorpus ! S'écria cette dernière en pointant la chose sombre toujours sous elles._  
_- Comme si ça allait marcher, on n'est pas dans Harry Potter !_  
Contre toute attente (_Oh ça va toi !_) le machin s'éleva dans les airs…  
_- Ah Ah ! Ça marche !_  
_- …_  
_- J'ai des pouvoirs magiques ! Mwahahah !_  
_- … Euh ! Ça te dis tu diriges ton machin ô toi puissante magicienne… Parce que là tout de suite maintenant on fonce dans le mur !_  
Ainsi, la pseudo (_Non mais oh !_) sorcière, telle une pilote de formule 1 s'empara d'une masse épaisse de… de… euh… (_Poils ? Cheveux ?_) Oui, voilà (_Truc emmêlé non-identifié ?_) Mais tais-toi, c'est moi qui raconte ! (_pfff…On aide les gens et voilà comment on est remercié. Ces conteurs, de nos jours, non mais j'vous jure…_).  
Hum, donc.  
S'emparant d'une masse de boucles épaisses et hirsutes (?), elle tira violemment sur le côté, faisait dévier dangereusement leur… (_tapis volant ?_) euh… Si tu veux…et évitant ainsi la collision imminente avec le mur désormais hors de porté. Et c'est donc à tout allure (_Tu veux rire on va à deux à l'heure !_), qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le cœur de l'action… C'est-à-dire l'étage supérieur…  
_- Papalapaaaaaa, papala, papalapaaaaa, palapapapa !_  
_- Arrêtes avec la musique d'Indiana Johns !_  
_- Ok…Papa, palapa, papaaaaaa, paaaaa, pa, palapa, papaaaaaaa…_  
_- Voila, Harry Potter c'est dans le contexte !  
_Hum. (_PAPA, PALAPA, PAPAAAAA, PAPAAAAA, PAPA, PALAPAAA, PAPAAAAAAA : en cœur_)… HUM HUM !  
Laissons donc de côté nos deux pitoyables choristes (_Vois sur ton chemiiiiiin…_) et revenons-en au fait._  
_Arrivées, à destination, elles furent, de nouveau, soufflées par une explosion et volèrent jusqu'au mur le plus proche (_I belive I can fly… I believe I can -aouch !_) et le corps inanimé retomba sur place soulevant un nuage de poussière. Nos deux jeunes protagonistes de nouveau sur pied (_Toujours plus haut ! Toujours plus fort !_) Mais arrêtez de me couper-euh !_  
_Ainsi nos deux chieuses, se dirigèrent vers la lumière._  
- Oh regarde là-bas ! De la lumière !  
- Non ! N'y vas pas !  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Ne vas pas vers la lumière ! Retourne du côté obscur de la force !  
- Trouillarde ! Moi j'y vais ! Donc tu viens ! Et pas de 'mais' !  
_Toutes deux s'avancèrent vers la lumière et découvrirent… un champ de ruines…_  
- Ah moi qui pensait qu'on allait tomber sur une pièce baignée de thune !  
- C'est pas demain la veille qu'on tombera sur la caverne d'Ali baba…Au moins y'a de la baston.  
- Mais y'a pas de viscères !  
_…_  
- Oh ! Regarde le vieux là-bas !  
- Ah ouais ! Trop balèze !  
- Génial la barbe ! On dirait un vieux chnoque genre Merlin !  
- Maintenant que tu l'dis… Et puis regarde là-bas le mec qui fait tâche !  
- Lequel ? Ils font tous tâches avec leurs brindilles dans la main !  
- Bah tu vois celui dans le fond, avec les cheveux roux et l'air ahuri ?  
- Oui je vois !  
- Et bah c'est pas lui…_

_- Je te parle du p'tit brun aux lunettes toutes moches et l'allure qu'est-ce-que-je-fous-ici-?…  
- Ah lui ! … C'est pas lui c'est ça ?  
- Si, si… Moi je le verrai bien dans le rôle de Harry Potter…  
- Bien vu ! Et le vieux je le vois bien comme Dumbledore !  
- Regarde le grand là-bas… Il a deux trous à la place du nez…  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est moche !  
- Je le vois bien en Voldemort !  
_Toutes deux, perchées sur ce qui semblait avoir été une fontaine, observaient la scène avec comme qui dirait, détachement. Discutant joyeusement du physique des trois hommes engagés dans un combat à mort. Lutte infernale durant laquelle…_  
- Merde !  
- De quoi ?  
- Pourquoi Pancake Number Two n'a pas de nez ?  
- Et pourquoi toi t'as pas de bouche ?  
- Toi non plus !  
- Et toi non plus t'as pas nez !  
_… C'est que maintenant que vous vous en apercevez ? Donc pour information oui vous n'avez ni bouche ni nez car, disons que, votre anatomie a été quelque peu modifiée…_  
_Mais l'attention de nos compères, s'était portée sur la baguette qui venait de choir à leurs pieds.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que dans les mains des… des… des choses là-bas qui se crêpent le chignon c'était une brindille…  
- … Alors que, à côté, nous on fait la taille de la brindille ?  
- Avec ça on fait même pas vingt centimètres !  
_Vingt centimètres et demi…_  
- Ah… Quoi ?  
_Et encore vous n'avez pas fini de vous surprendre avec votre nouvelle forme.  
Contre toutes attentes, elles semblèrent s'en accommoder plutôt bien…_  
- LES PETITS VAINCRONS ! 'S'écrièrent-elles' en cœur  
_…_  
_…_  
- Pourquoi tu mets le "s'écrier" entre guillemets ?  
_Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas de bouche !_  
- Merde comment on fait pour parler alors ?  
_Trans-inspi', les filles trans-inspi' ! (traduction : la trans-inspiration est un terme désignant la télépathie pour l'inspiration mais ici utilisé pour les communications entre les Pancakes)_  
_Alors que la narratrice se lançait dans un long discours que nos miniatures n'écoutaient déjà plus, le combat avait évolué._  
- … Pancake Number One !  
- Quoi ?  
- Ça devient intéressant ! Y'a des journalistes qui arrivent…  
- … Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?  
- … Ahah Trans-inspi' !  
_Et toutes deux s'élancèrent vers la foule de journalistes qui ne semblaient les voir prenant la pose devant leurs objectifs. Entra alors en scène un homme bedonnant et essoufflé qui se décomposa à vu d'œil lorsqu'il aperçut le pseudo Voldemort possédant le pseudo Harry Potter._  
_« Dumbledore mais qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? »_  
- Dumbledore ?  
- Ouais j'avais raison ! Rit-elle en narguant un photographe qui ne la voyait toujours pas.  
_« Alors c'est vrai ? Voldemort est de retour ? Pâlit l'homme bedonnant._  
_-En effet Fudge, répliqua Dumbledore en hochant la tête. »_  
- Dit-il laissant crever Harry derrière…  
- Tel le moucheron qu'on oublie écrasé sur la vitre…  
- Quelle belle métaphore…  
_Lorsque les flashs cessèrent et que les foules se dissipèrent quelque peu, les Pancakes se rapprochèrent alors de Harry de nouveau conscient. Le petit groupe qu'elles avaient vu au sous-sol les rejoignit._  
- Il a l'air complètement abattu le pauvre petit…  
- Petite nature…  
_« Sirius… Je le vengerai ! Bellatrix je te retrouverai ! »_  
- Il se rend compte qu'il est ridicule et qu'il a aucun style dans sa réplique ?  
- J'avoue que si c'est pour dire ce genre de connerie autant se taire…  
_« C'est flippant… Quand tu dis ça on dirais que je suis mort…_  
_-Sirius ! Je croyais que t'étais passé à travers le voile !_  
_-Ah bon ? »_  
_En effet, la masse sombre que les Pancakes avaient percutée n'était autre que ledit Sirius._  
- Waouh ! Génial ! J'ai chevauché Sirius !  
- … Quand tu dis ça comment ça, c'est… suspicieux !  
- … Oui mais… tu m'as comprise et puis t'étais là, tu sais ce qui s'est passé… Alors y'a pas de confusion, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- N'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, oui c'est bon…  
_…  
…_  
- Je sais que je vais paraître hors sujet mais… Si on a sauvé Sirius du passage à travers le voile, que Dumbledore et Harry se sont battu contre Voldemort que Fudge arrive et découvre que Voldemort est bel et bien de retour…  
- Ça veux dire qu'on est au Ministère de la Magie, à la fin du tome cinq de Harry Potter…  
- Qu'on vient tout juste de changer le cours de l'histoire !  
- Merde !  
_En effet, vous avez perturbé le bon déroulement de l'histoire va falloir assumer les conséquences…_  
- Mais c'est trop génial !  
_J'ai comme l'impression de ne pas être écoutée…_  
_Pendant que les Pancakes se réjouissaient de leur sort, la narratrice se lamentait sur le sien._  
- … Mais… Pourquoi y'a plus personne… ?  
_Ils viennent de prendre un porte-au-loin._  
- Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir ?  
_Hummm… Non !_  
- Et nous on va faire quoi maintenant ?  
- On va pas rester pour toujours ici…  
_Mwahahah ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'il faudrait assumer les conséquences du changement de l'histoire… Bien fait pour vous ! Hahahaha !_  
- Mets-la en sourdine on essaye de réfléchir ici !_

_- Toi t'as une idée…  
- On est bien au Ministère non ?  
- Oooh oh !  
- Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a sûrement plein de dédales, couloirs et chemins à perte de vue !  
- Un vrai labyrinthe !  
- On est parties pour de nouvelles aventures !_

Et dans le prochaine épisode, les Pancakes à la découverte du Ministère de la Magie :_  
- Hey ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la caverne Ali baba !  
- Y'a des sous de partout ! S'exclamèrent-elles en cœurs en plongeant la tête la première dans les montagnes de billets._

_POV les photographes :_  
Au Ministère.  
« Heu… James… Ta pellicule est en train de se dérouler toute seule…  
-Quoi ? Non ! Mes photos vont être toutes bousillées ! »

_Ou bien :_  
En chambre noire ou labo photo.  
« C'est quoi ces clichés ? J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir nettoyé mon objectif et m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne devant moi… Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi y'a deux machins qui s'agitent sur la photo ? »  
Et c'est ainsi que la Gazette ne put publier de photo ce jour-ci…  
C'est également une des autres conséquences de l'apparition des Pancakes dans l'histoire…

* * *

* « Bataille de nouilles » : explications du double-double sens : nouilles pour les andouilles d'auteurs et pour l'aliment. Là où est le second double sens, c'est dans le mot double sens lui-même… Ne cherchez pas… Y'a rien à trouver.

** « anglico-mexicain de mes deux ! » passage amputé pour raison d'injures raciales indésirables…

*** « Gay pride ! »

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre explosif de la première co-écriture des Pancakes Anonymes ! ^^

Je me permets d'ajouter que si ça vous a plu ou pas, si vous avez vu des fautes (bien que je compte sur Mlle T pour ça ^^) si vous avez des remarques et des questions, que vous voulez que je frappe Pancake Number Two, laissez des reviews ! (bon ok, pas besoin de reviews pour me demander de martyriser mon acolyte, mais tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à mes - nos - fins !)

C'est méchant ça !

Sinon, dernière précision, on vient tout juste de finir ce chapitre donc on sait pas du tout pour quand est le prochain... Les sorties seront donc plus qu'irrégulières voilà ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Ca donne de belles tâches!

**Disclaimer :** Besoin de re-préciser que le monde Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling ?

**/!\ **Spoiler des tomes 5 (juste la fin), 6 et 7** /!\**

* * *

Pour la première co-écriture des pancakes, j'ai nommé :

**Quand les pancakes s' en'mêlent…**

_Chapitre 2_

…_Ça donne de belles tâches !  
_

GRRRRBLOUBLOUBLOUBLOUBLEP…

_- C'est toi qui as fait ce bruit ?_

_- … non ? Dit-elle innocemment._

_- Tu mens mal…_

_- C'est pas moi c'est mon ventre ! Nuance…_

_- …_

_- Il a faim !_

_- … Et comment tu comptes manger sans bouche ? Sûrement sans œsophage non plus, et par conséquent, aucun système digestif…_

… C'est vrai ça. C'est dans ta tête car votre esprit se nourrit de l'énergie cosmique, votre corps n'étant point celui d'un mortel, vos besoins sont -

_- STOP !_

_- On se croirait dans Dragon Ball Z !_

_- Y'a ça dedans ?_

_- … Qu'est-ce j'en sais ?*_

…

…

…

Bref. Le fait étant que vous êtes coincées ici (soit au Ministère de la Magie) pour une durée… indéterminée.

_- Mais t'es omnisciente, t'es sensée le savoir !_

Justement je suis narratrice, c'est donc moi qui raconte l'histoire. MWAHAHAHAH !

_- Ouais mais en même temps, on a déjà changé le cours de l'histoire une fois…_

_- … Donc on peut recommencer !_

Et merdeuh !

_- Ahaaaaah ! Tu t'es vendue !_

_- On est trop fortes !_

Je me vengerai…

_- Ou pas !_

…

…

…

POUF !

_- … Et la piscine de thune promise à la fin du chapitre précédent ?_

J'ai changé l'histoire… hihihi… Enfin… Vous avez changé l'histoire, parce que vous vous êtes attirées les foudres du narrateur !

_- C'est dégueulasse !_

_- …_

_- T'es vraiment une rabat-joie ! Non mais vraiment, c'est trop injuste ! Moi ch'uis là pour le sang et les sous ! J'fais la boude, tiens !_

_- J'ai dit : « … » !_

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- Je ne sens toujours pas le sol sous mes pieds…_

PLOUF !

…

…

_- Plouf ?_

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux compères, se retrouvèrent les pieds dans un encrier, sur on-ne-sait quelle table, dans on-ne-sait quel bureau, et que de ce fait, elles étaient couvertes d'encre jusqu'à la taille (Non, l'encrier ne fait pas 10 centimètres de hauteur, pensez à la poussée d'Archimède ! Ignorant(e)s des principes fondamentaux de la physique !).

_- Huhuhu…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- On est coincées !_

_- Et ça t'fais rire ?_

_- … Ouais !_

_- … huhu…_

_- Ah bah tu vois, toi aussi !_

_- C'est tellement ridicule…Etre coincées dans un encrier… haha… hahaha… HAHAHA-KEUF KEUF keeeeeeeuf…_

_- Ca t'apprendra à avaler de l'encre !_

_- C'est toi qui m'en as mis dans la bouche ! Mais j'ai pas de bouche !_

_- Hihihi ! Tu l'as dit ! Rit-elle en continuant de badigeonner sa compère d'encre de Chine._

… Tu ne peux pas tousser non plus, t'as pas de système respiratoire !

_- Tiens ! Prends ça ! Répliqua l'autre en lui rendant la pareille (respiratoire ?), ignorant les commentaires de la narratrice._

Et ce fut en riant de plus belle, qu'elles finirent, grâce à l'encre qui recouvrait leurs corps, par se glisser hors de l'encrier.

_- Beurk ! C'est tout poisseux !_

_- Bah trouve quelque chose pour t'essuyer (yé suis -invincible- ?) !_

Ainsi elles parcoururent le bureau en quête de quelque chose pour retirer l'encre de leurs corps.

_- C'est pas pratique les parchemins ! Se plaignit l'une en s'épongeant le bras avec une énième feuille._

_- Ah ça m'énerve ! S'exclama l'autre en se roulant sur une pile de papier._

_- Oh ! Du tissu… C'est doux, constata-t-elle avec plaisir. Ca a doit valoir super cher… hahaha…_

_- Waou ! J'ai trouvé un truc blanc hyper agréable ! On dirait un sorte de masse de coton avec des fils tous fins… _

…

…

…

_- Euh… Pancake Number Two… Hésita P n°1 en levant les yeux._

_- Ah ouais t'as raison c'est super doux !_

_- Ne regarde surtout pas en haut…_

Et c'est bien connu, le meilleur moyen pour que quelqu'un regarde c'est de lui dire de ne pas le faire…

_- Trop tard…_

_- Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ?_

_- … En même temps on était couvertes d'encre…_

_- … Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'enfuir ! Dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole._

Alors qu'elles faisaient demi-tour très vite doucement, une main les saisit et les éleva dans les airs. Elles se débattirent de toutes leurs forces, frappant de leurs petits poings la main qui les tenait.

_- Nooooooon ! S'écria l'une._

_- Pervers ! Renchérit l'autre._

_- Crève-lui les yeux !_

_- Je veux bien mais il a des lunettes… Et j'ai pas d'arme !_

Pancake Number One leva alors les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et les abaissa sur la monture des lunettes à portée de bras (pour leur taille… _Oh ça va toi !_).

PAC !

…

_- Pac ? S'étonna-t-elle en réitérant le geste._

_- Pourquoi t'as un pinceau toi ?_

_- Oh oooooh ! Sourit la première en tartinant les verres des lunettes de peinture (encre, peut-être ?)_

_- Hey ! C'est pas juste pourquoi t'as un pinceau et pas moi ? Se plaignit l'autre après plusieurs tentatives ratées pour en faire apparaître un._

_- Parce que toi t'as le Lévicorpus et pas moi…_

_- Tu penses qu'il nous entend l'vieux fou ?_

…

…

…

_- Vu comment il sourit… Peut-être bien que oui… Murmura l'une._

_- Mais comment il fait ? Répondit l'autre sur le même ton._

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, dit l'homme sur un ton posé en posant ses lunettes sur le bord de la table. »

_- Heu… Bonjour ô Dumbledore…_

_- Heu… Pardonne-nous de nous être essuyées dans ta barbe… ?_

…

…

…

_- Pas de réponse ? _(« Tu crois qu'il va nous manger ? » Question non formulée, de peur d'avoir une réponse affirmative.)

_- Normal… La transinspi' ça ne touche que nous…_

_- Ah oui ! Ca veut dire qu'il ne nous entend pas… Comment on répond alors ?_

_- Avec le pinceau andouille ! Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête et récupérant le pinceau._

_- Ah oui !_

La personne qui semblait être Dumbledore les reposa alors sur le bureau.

« Eh bien, il est fort peut commun de croiser de telles créatures ici… »

_- Créature ? Non mais c'est qui les créatures ? Créatures toi-même ! Pervers ! Goujaaaaaaat ! Bien fait pour ta barbe ! Rien à foutre de ta robe de merde, t'auras pas un sous de ma part ! S'écria l'une._

'Nous ne sommes point des sujets d'observation, mon cher… Nous vous prierons donc de ne point nous toucher sans notre consentement. Oh, et puis, pour votre barbe et votre manche…et en fait pour votre bureau aussi… Sans rancune ?' Ecrivit l'autre en anglais (traduisit aurait été le terme le plus approprié).

Dumbledore eu un sourire amusé (_un pervers, j'te dis !_). Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à une telle rencontre, qui pouvait s'avérer autant fortuite que désastreuse. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces créatures (_Putain, mais il arrête de nous appeler 'créatures', ce sans-gêne, sinon je lui arrache la langue !_) – Tu me laisses raconter ? En plus, il pense ce qu'il veut, alors arrêtes de faire chier le monde, t'enmerdes les lecteurs là ! – (_gnagnagna…pfff…_).

Hum, donc.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que de telles créatures se retrouveraient ainsi dans son encrier. Créatures, qui, semblait-il, étaient insouciantes, et par conséquent, facile à manipuler… (_Hahaha, je le savais, c'est un enfoiré ! Mais nous, on a un avantage…On a la narration en notre pouvoir mwahahah !_)

…

…

…

Qui est en votre pouvoir ?

_- Euh…_

_- Bouleeeeeeette…_

_- Hahaha, haha, haaaaa…euuuh…_

_- J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien fait, donc…Tu te débrouilles toute seule, hein ? Moi, j'veux pas d'enmerdes… On a perdue la piscine de thune, donc pas question de me la remettre à dos… Désolée, mon instinct de survie est plus fort que ma compassion… Adieu !_

_- Naaaaaoooon, traitresse !_

Alors que Pancake Number Two tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers l'angle du bureau, abandonnant le pinceau sur la table, Pancake Number One lui attrapa la queue pour la retenir.

_- … Queue ?_

_- Génial t'as une queue ! S'écria Pancake Number One, ravie._

Cette dernière se jeta sur le pinceau et écrivit le plus vite qu'elle put : 'Mon cher perv-'. Début de phrase qu'elle raya avant de reprendre : 'Cher Dumbeldore auriez-vous l'aimable obligeance de nous trouver un miroir…'. Elle réfléchit un instant et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle crut bon de rajouter : 'Et que ça saute bordel de merde !'.

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça le vieux fou ? Il me cherche c'est ça ? Ma phrase te plaît pas croûton ? Bah tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ma phrase !_

_- On se calme !_

_- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?_

_- Non, mais… euh… Comment dire, il est quelque peu sénile… et -_

_- Viens-en au fait ! _

_- Et… euh… Il ne parle sûrement pas français…_

_- …_

_- …_

_- …_

_- … Euh… P n°1… T'es encore là ? Ouhouuuuh ! Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?_

_- grrrrrrrrrr…_

_- Euh… Tu vas bien ?_

_- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?_

_- Plutôt oui… Donc tu l'écris en anglais ta phrase ou je le fais pour toi…_

_- Pas touche ! grrrrrrr…_

Et ainsi, de mauvais poil mais en bonne santé (mentale entre autre, je vous rassure… _grrrrrrrrr tu me cherches toi aussi ?_), elle se mit à traduire sa phrase. Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore se levait en quête d'un miroir, bien qu'il ignorait totalement le but de la requête, mais il pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne s'attire pas les foudres de nos compères…

_- Nous en attendant on s'est attirées celles de la narratrice…_

_- Mais il est con… Il n'a été, n'est et ne sera jamais dans nos petits papiers… Alors ça sert à rien qu'il cherche notre amitié, il est grillé de toutes les manières…_

_- Oui mais ça il le sait pas… Un point pour nous ! Un ! Niahahah…_

**Les pancakes : 1 Dumbledore : 0 **

KA-TCHING ! (_Les jeux sont faits !_)

Dumbledore revint donc avec l'objet recherché (_Bel ouvrage ! Tu crois que si on prend les pierres incrustées il le remarquera ?_), et le déposa devant les deux créatures, impatientes.

_- Moi d'abooord !_

_- …On tient largement à deux devant le miroir…_

_- …Heeeeeeeey…Tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

_- HEIN ? WTF !_

_- Pas toi ! Elle… 3…_

_- C'est toi, andouille !_

_- …Pardon ? Mais- Mais ch'uis trop belle !_

_- …_

_- Et j'ai une queue moi aussi ! YEAAAAAAAAH ! Danse de la victoire !_

_- …_

Tandis que Pancake Number One s'extasiait devant sa nouvelle apparence, Pancake Number Two… Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

_- … MON 85 C ! Se lamenta t-elle alors, dans une pose ma foi fort théâtrale._

_- Hin hin, oh yeah…Hin hin, oh yeah ! __Oh ouais, trop un bô gosse ! __(Copyright Theme : The Malfoy Team __ cours de bôgossitude ^^)_

_-__ …_

_- H__in hin - _

Soudain retentit un grand cri d'effroi, à vous donner la chair de poule si vous aviez été là et sensible à la transinspi'… Pancake Number Two sortit alors de ses sombres pensées (_Mon bonnet…Mon beau bonnet…_).

_- Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrives Number One ?_

_- … LA…LA…LA MEEEEEEEECHE !_

_- Euh, oui, sûrement, mais encore… ?_

_- Ah ! La rebelle ! La fourbe ! Elle refuse de se mettre comme les autres, l'empaffée !_

_- Bah, ça te donne un p'tit côté…sauvâââge ! _

_-…Ah ! Ah ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Rrrrrrrrrrh… Fit-elle en ronronnant._

_- C'est bon ? Je peux repartir dans ma déprim' ?_

_- HIN HIN ! OH YEAH ! TROP UN BÔ GOSSE ! __Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai toujours faim… Oooohooooh ? Ca sent bon par là ~3…_

_- …Snif'…J'me sens rejetée, là…_

Ah bah ça…

_- Et puis…_

Quoi encore… ?

_- C'est qui qui a décidé de notre apparence ?_

Euh…Les auteures (Je sais ça existe pas mais cette fic' est en autocratie… Donc je fais ce que je veux !). Pourquoi ?

_- Pas de bouche. Pas de nez. PAS DE POITRINE. VINGT CENTIMETRES !_

Vingt virgule cinq.

_- Rien à foutre. Une queue, mais bon, ça c'est positif. Mais surtout. SURTOUT… POURQUOI ON NE PORTE QU'UN PAGNE ?_

Eh bien…Les auteures ont un sens de l'humour particulier ?

Alors qu'au loin :

_- Oùlà hùp ! __Oùlà hùp !_

_- … Pancake Number One ? __S'étonna P n°2 en voyant P n°1 arriver._

_- Oui ? Hoùp là !_

_- … Tu fais quoi au juste ?_

_- Cà s'entend pàs ? Woùp là ! Répondit-elle tout en faisant du oula-hop._

_- …_

_- J'ài troùvé s'qù'y sentàit trop bon ! _

Elle désigna alors l'anneau qu'elle portait à la taille comme une bouée (_Je deviens invisible ! - On n'est pas dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. - Ah fuck…_).

_- Et t'as l'intension de bouffer… ça ? Sans bouche, enfin tu connais le refrain._

_- Tu as raison… Approuva Pancake Number One. Manger un si bel ouvrage, ça serait du gâchis… Mais en même temps. Ca sens définitivement trop bon…_

_- Tu arrives à sentir quelque chose sans nez ?_

_- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sens pas ! Enfin, tant mieux pour moi, ça m'en fait plus…_

_- Quoi que maintenant que tu le dis… Réfléchit P n°2. Je sens comme quelque chose de… Irrésistible. Indescriptible. Pourtant si fantastique._

_- Exactement… Et c'est pour ça que je me le garde !_

_- Mais c'est dégueulasse !_

_- Mais non, c'est appétissant, tu l'as dit toi-même…_

_- Non, je veux dire… Tu ne peux même pas le manger de toute façon._

_- Je trouverais bien un moyen ! Nah !_

Pendant que Pancake Number One chérissait son anneau, l'entourant de ses bras et de son affection, Dumbledore observait la scène d'un œil scientifique (_ON – N'EST – PAS – DES – RATS – DE – LABO !_). Il sourit vaguement lorsqu'il vit Pancake Number Two courir après sa compère essayant désespérément d'attraper l'anneau.

Après un moment il réalisa enfin.

« My Precious… They stole it from me ! The filthy thieves… Give it back to me !** »

…

Désolée ! Mauvais scénario.

Reprenons.

Après un moment Dumbledore réalisa enfin.

« Mais… Mais… Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? »

_- …_

_- T'es con ou quoi ? C'est ton bureau, tu devrais le savoir…_

_- Justement, je crois que c'est ça qui l'inquiète._

« Veuillez me le rendre tout de suite. Cette chose est dangereuse… »

- Ducon ! On sait parfaitement que c'est un Horcruxe ! Ecrivit-elle en même temps.

- On a lu le livre ! (Même si on est en train de le pourrir… On s'excusera auprès de J.K. Rowling plus tard.)

- On n'est pas des incultes !

Alors que Dumbledore essayait d'attraper l'anneau des mains des Pancakes, lançant ainsi une course poursuite à travers le bureau, Number One lança :

_- C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on aimerait bien avoir la téléportation instanta-…_

POUF

_- … Nez ?_

_POV Dumbledore :_

POUF

Soudainement le bureau redevint calme. Laissant Dumbledore seul, sans l'anneau.

On toqua à la porte puis on entra sans même attendre l'autorisation. Severus apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Directeur ? Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- …

- Vous n'avez plus de bonbon sorbet citron, c'est cela ?

- … Ce sont elles ! C'est l'encre.

- Je vois. Vous voulez que je vous prépare une potion de sommeil ?

- Non ! C'est le pinceau… Quoi que ! »

Rogue se reprocha du bureau, plus septique que jamais.

« Mais que… Vous vous êtes bien amusé avec votre bureau, à ce que je vois…

- Non, ce sont elles ! Elles avaient le pinceau et de l'encre de partout !

- Je vois. Je vais quand même aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, si vous le voulez bien…

- Et puis… Ca ne veut pas partir ! Le pinceau, il était ensorcelé !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites… L'encre est à peine sèche. »

Rogue attrapa chiffon sur le bord du bureau et le passa dessus. Puis une seconde fois. Et encore une fois. Après plusieurs autres essais, il fut bien forcer de constater :

« En effet… Ça ne part pas. »

**Les pancakes : 2 Dumbledore : 0**

KA-TCHING !

* * *

* J'ai lu les 520 chapitres (juste pour vérifier, hein) de Dragon Ball (et Dragon Ball Z, c'est juste la suite, la différence n'étant faite que dans l'animé)... Et y'a pas ça. Juste du Ki... On se reconvertie ? Quoi que... J'ai pas vu la suite (oui parce que ça n'existe qu'en animé, *fuck*), c'est à dire Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Kai et Dragon Ball AF (eux ils avaient l'inspi' au moins)...

** Traduction : « Mon Précieux… Ils me l'ont volé ! Les immondes voleurs… Rendez-le moi ! »  
Ceci est une référence bien connue au Seigneur des Anneaux…

* * *

Salut Salut ! Voilà *enfin* le deuxième chapitre fini et publié ^^  
J'espère qu'il plaira à ceux qui viennent (ou plutôt qui ont le courage de venir)... Et qui se sont pas perdus en route... Quoi que, attendez, je la refais :

J'espère qu'il plaira à celui (ou celle) qui vient (ou plutôt qui a le courage de venir)... Et qui s'est pas perdu en route... -'


	3. Chapter 3 : Ca donne des sensations!

**Disclaimer :** Besoin de re-préciser que le monde Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling ?

**Attention :** A notre cher public (?), nous voulons souligner le fait que cette histoire va approcher de plus ou moins loin le drarry (ou au moins le drabble) et que du coup... bah soyez prévenus... PS : on ne fera que parler d'homosexualité...

**/!\ **Spoiler des tomes 5 (juste la fin), 6 et 7** /!\**

* * *

Pour la première co-écriture des pancakes, j'ai nommé :

**Quand les pancakes s' en'mêlent…**

_Chapitre 3_

… _Ça donne des sensations !_

Précédemment :

_- C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on aimerait bien avoir la téléportation instanta-…_

POUF

_- … Nez ?_

* * *

…

…

…

_- … Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il n'en a pas…_

_- Un frère ? (Comme dans Dragon Ball !*)_

Pleines d'espoirs elles relevèrent la tête tout doucement. Leurs cœurs palpitaient sous l'excitation, elles trépignaient. En découvrant le visage de leur 'frère', elles ne purent retenir un cri.

_- C'est qui ce moche à tête de reptile ?_

_- Faux frère ! Traître à ton sang !_

_- … Hey ! Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…_

_- Hummm… Mais qui ? Si !_

_- Celui du premier chapitre ! L'homme reptile : Voldemort !_

_- Ah oui, en effet. Si on se recule un peu, on le reconnaît mieux._

_- N'empêche que, de près comme de loin, il reste toujours aussi moche…_

Et là, comme la foudre divine qui frappe le bon croyant (ou le péquenaud qui se prend pour un ermite en haut de la montagne), une illumination éclaira nos Pancakes…

_- … Question : Voldy porte-t-il des lentilles ? (N'oublions pas que les yeux rouges fendus ne sont pas monnaie courante, même chez les sorciers). _

Sur ce, l'autre Pancake s'en alla quérir la réponse à cette question existentielle. S'approchant à pas chassés sur l'épaule du Lord Noir, elle tendit vaillamment le bras jusqu'à chatouiller sa rétine.

_- Alors ? _

_- … Réponse : Non. Mais c'est marrant de lui foutre le doigt dans l'œil. Parce que franchement, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on le voit chialer. Mwahahahahah…_

Et sur ce, l'autre Pancake jusque là resté en arrière, passa sur l'autre épaule du Mage Noir pour aller titiller à son tour la cornée de ce dernier.

Ce fut avec consternation que les mangemorts virent le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine…

Voldemort, quant à lui, rageait (et pleurait). Il avait atteint le point culminant de l'irritation (autant pour lui que pour ses yeux), quand un mangemort fit intelligemment remarqué, la voix tremblante d'hésitation :

« …Maîîîîître ?… Il y a… Euuh… Un quelque chose… Je dirais même un anneau au dessus de votre épaule… »

Le Lord, les yeux encore embués de larmes (_Et injectés de sang… fufu_), tourna lentement (_Dramatiquement, si j'ose dire_) la tête vers Pancake Number One, qui tenait fermement son Anneau autour de la taille. Si Voldemort ne pouvait pas la voir, en revanche, il voyait clairement l'anneau flotter devant son nez (_Quel nez ?_). Il écarquilla les yeux (_Mais non, c'est moi qui lui tire sur les paupières !_), réalisant que l'objet volant (_Un ovni ?_) n'était autre que l'un de ses Horcruxes. Il tendit vivement la main et essaya de s'en emparer. Heureusement, Pancake Number One, aux réflexes affûtés et sentant son bien en danger, sauta par-dessus la main qui se refermait.

_- Belle manucure !_

Mais le danger n'étant toujours pas écarté, elles descendirent toutes deux sur la longue table de réunion. Elles se mirent à courir, traversant la table au nez et la barbe des mangemorts qui restaient les bras ballants.

« Oooooh… L'anneau s'échappe… Remarqua judicieusement l'un d'eux. »

Pendant ces belles paroles, les Pancakes eux étaient déjà hors de portée des griffes du Lord, qui commençait à paniquer.

« Rattrapez cet anneau ! Poursuivez-le (comme si ma vie en dépendait) ! »

Les mangemorts, réagissant enfin, sortirent leur baguette (_pfff, des brindilles !_ - qui sont plus grandes que vous… - _Tch !_).

Bref, cernant l'anneau et immanquablement les Pancakes, un des mangemorts lança, menaçant :

« Freeze ! You are surrounded ! (ou bien en français :) On ne bouge plus ! Tu es cerné ! »

_- Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?_

_- Non, je crois qu'il parle de Mon Anneau…_

Les Pancakes, acculées, se mirent dos-à-dos, bravant courageusement la horde de mangemorts qui les menaçaient de tous les sorts possibles et imaginables. Ce fut devant ce dilemme qu'elles durent prendre une décision capitale… (Roulements de tambours…)

_- Ok, on n'a pas le choix… Lança gravement** Pancake Number Two. Donne leur l'anneau ! _

_- Never ! It's my Precious ! Mine ! S'écria Pancake Number One, resserrant sa prise sur l'objet tant convoité. _

_- Non mais c'est pas possible, c'est contagieux ou quoi ? D'abord le vieux croûton (a.k.a Dumbledore), et maintenant toi ?_

_- Si je ne peux pas le garder, alors je préfère le manger !_

Et c'est… Ce qu'elle fit ? (_WTF ?_)

En effet, son visage jusque là dépourvu de nez et de bouche, se fendit alors d'un large sourire comblé d'innombrable petites dents plus acérées les unes que les autres.

Ce fut alors sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée, Voldemort et Pancake Number Two compris, qu'une toute petite mâchoire, telle celle du Chat du Cheshire, se mit à croquer l'anneau à pleines dents. L'anneau, disparaissant à petites bouchées, finit par se fracturer avant de tomber en poussière. Voldemort, au summum de sa fureur, se décomposait au même rythme que l'anneau.

Pancake Number One quant à elle semblait ne pas trouver cela étrange. Elle ressemblait en un petit tas les dernières miettes de l'anneau lorsque Voldemort lança un sort d'immobilisation, stoppant ainsi la scène. P n°1, qui tenait dans ses mains les dernières miettes, avait été arrêtée dans son geste à quelques centimètres (même si dans le cas présent ce serait plutôt des millimètres - _Oh ça on sait qu'on est toutes pitites !_) de sa bouche.

_- Mes miettes ! Mes miettes !_

P n°2, quant à elle, faisait face au Lord Noir. Elle pouvait clairement voir sur le visage de celui-ci sa rage dévastatrice.

_- Oh merde ! Oh meeeeeerde ! On va se faire tuer… !_

Si elle n'avait pas été sous l'emprise d'un sort de fixation, elle tremblerait comme une feuille.

Dans son dos, P n°1 essayait désespérément de tirer la langue un tout petit peu plus afin d'attraper les dernières miettes de son repas, mais elle ne bougeait absolument pas. Elle se fichait complètement du reste, sa seule préoccupation se rapportant à son repas.

_- Oh merdeuuuuh ! Voldy s'approche… Il n'a pas l'air vraiment content…_

Soudain Pancake Number One eut une idée et, changeant de tactique, elle commença à aspirer les miettes entre sa bouche et ses mains jointes.

De son côté, Pancake Number Two pâlissait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Voldemort s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, elle ne put s'empêcher de prier.

_- Faite qu'il y ait un miracle… Faite qu'il y ait un miracle… Faite qu'il y ait un miracle… !_

Pancake Number One voyait avec satisfaction la quantité de miettes diminuée dans ses mains.

_- Faite qu'il y ait un miracle… Faite qu'il y ait un miracle… Continuait Pancake Number Two incapable de fermer les yeux._

Mais déjà Voldemort levait sa baguette (_Brindille !_).

…

…

…

MIRACLE TENTE…

_- Hein ? S'étonna P n°2._

P n°1 n'avait toujours pas changé de position (_Impossible idiote de narratrice !_) et finissait son Anneau.

… MIRACLE SEMI-RATÉ Téléportation engagée…

« Agua Menti ! Siffle alors le Lord Noir (_Il aurait pu trouver mieux quand même… - Ca fait pas très dark…_). »

… Choix de la destination en cours, veuillez patienter…

Un long jet d'eau commençait à s'échapper de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

… Destination engagée, choix aléatoire-

_- STOP ! S'écrièrent-elles en cœur._

Soudainement, sous les yeux ébahis du public, le temps semble ralentir, puis s'arrêter (genre mauvais raccord cinématographique avec le vieux bruit de disque rayé). Le sort du Lord s'arrêta en suspend dans l'air.

_- Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? S'énerva le Pancake premier du nom._

Plaît-il ?

_- Non, mais non ! J'en ai marre de me faire trimballer à ton bon vouloir ! Je m'oppose à ce choix aléatoire !_

…

_- Hey Ho ! Tu m'écoutes la narratrice ?_

… Attends je regarde le script.

_- Tu vas voir ce que j'en fais de ton script moi !_

… Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rends-moi ce script tout de suite !

_- C'est hors de question ! Tiens je te l'bouffe moi ton script !_

Et sur ce, Pancake Number One mangea également le script.

Ah ! C'est malin, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire sans script, hein ?

_- Ce qu'on veut !…Euh… Au fait P n°2… T'es toujours là ?_

_- Où tu veux que j'aille ? Murmura l'autre d'une toute petite voix._

_- Tu m'as l'air toute faible… Constata P n°1 en se tournant. Oh ! Un agua menti !_

En effet, l'Agua Menti qu'avait lancé le Lord Noir s'était arrêté sous le nez - absent - de Pancake Number Two. Cette dernière, figée sur place, l'observait avec pâleur.

_- héhé ! On dirait que t'es en porcelaine si tu tombes tu casses… Ricana P n°1 en poussant sa collègue en arrière._

Pancake Number Two tomba en arrière, sur les fesses, et continuait de fixer l'eau figée.

_- J'y pensais... Commença P n°2._

_- Quoi ? Toi, tu penses ?_

_- Oui, en effet, et je peux avoir de très bonnes idées..._

_- Du genre ? Demanda P n°1, septique._

_- Situation : Nous, toutes petites, invisibles, assises aux premières loges dans les douches..._

_- Lesquelles ?_

_- Celles du stade de Quidditch bien sûr !_

_- ... __ Sourire approbateur genre grosse perverse._

Bande de perverses ! (_Tu te répètes la narratrice, c'est déjà noté la ligne d'au-dessus…_)

_- Quoi la narratrice ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de nous faire croire que tu n'aimes pas ça ?_

Oui, tout à fait…

_- Pardon ? S'étouffa à moitié P n°1._

…

_- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur le corps parfait d'un homme aux muscles bien dessinés et ruisselant sous l'eau d'une douche ? Compléta-t-elle._

_- … ~3 Approuva Pancake Number Two d'un sourire béat._

Pouf

…

_- …_

_- …_

Téléportation instantanée réussie, et en plus consciemment et arrivées à bonne destination !

… Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas.

_- Oh ça va toi !_

_- …_

_- P n°2 ?_

Constatant que sa partenaire (?) avait un bug général du système, Pancake Number One se décida à quitter son dialogue avec le mur*** et se tourna pour regarder à son tour.

_- Oh ! Harry…_

_- Il est plus sexy en vrai que sur papier ! ~3_

…

…

…

_- Tu vois, toi aussi tu t'y plais ici… Pas vrai la narratrice ?_

…

…

…

_- Laisses-la, conseilla P n°2. Elle est déjà partie dans son monde de fantasmes inavoués et inavouables…_

Les Pancakes étaient assises sur un pommeau de douche chacune et contemplaient ce qui les entourait… dans un ambiance hammam.

_- Attention, tu baves..._

_- Pas grave, ça passera inaperçu dans les gouttes d'eau._

_- ... ça me fait penser que j'aimerai être une goutte d'eau..._

_- Comme dans la fic'**** là ?_

_- Ouaiiiiiiis..._

_- Mais il manque un truc de primordial..._

_- ?_

_- Le deuxième protagoniste._

_- ... Ah fuck ! C'est vrai qu'ils se haïssent en ce moment._

_- ... Quoi que ça encore... Ça peut s'arranger._

_- ... Hiiiiiiin hin..._

_- Ok, Pancake One, notre mission, si vous l'acceptez-_

_- Pourquoi j'accepterais pas ?_

_- Tu me coupes tous mes effets là ! Donc, j'ai nommé notre mission, la mission douche !_

_- Pourquoi douche ?_

_- Ca coule de source non ?_

_- Non, ça coule de douche... Hahahahaha_

_- Mwahahahah… !_

…

…

…

…

…

Vous êtes désespérantes…

_- MWAHAHAHAHAH __ en cœur._

_POV des doucheurs_

« Tu sens pas comme une présence ?

- Du genre : On-complote-contre-ma-personne-à-l'insu-de-mon-plein-gré ?

- Non… Plutôt du genre : - »

Hahahaha… Haaaaa…

« C'est moi ou… Ou j'ai entendu un rire…

- On n'est pas seul… »

Les autres membres de l'équipe, également en train de se doucher, se retournèrent lentement vers eux. Ils les regardèrent d'un œil interrogatif car, en effet, les deux autres n'étaient pas seuls vu qu'ils étaient là.

« Non, j'veux dire : une femme !

- Une femme ? ~3

- … Y'en a pas… A part si elle peut se cacher entre les molécules d'eau.

- Sauf si elle est invisible… Mais y'a que Harry qui a une cape d'invisibilité et les sorts son trop complexe pour un élève…

- McGonagall… ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Plusieurs garçons tâtonnèrent autour d'eux pour s'assurer de l'absence du professeur.

« Pfiiiiou…

- J'y pense… C'est peut-être Harry…

- Ouais, il est peut-être gay…

- Ca me fait penser que je le verrais bien rire genre 'hohoho' avec le petit doigt levé…

- C'est vrai qu'il peut être efféminé quand il s'y met…

- Hey ho ! J'vous permets pas ! S'exclama Harry, visible irrité, lui aussi sous la douche.

- Ha ! T'étais là ?

- Bien sûr que j'suis là ! Où voulez-vous que je sois ? Je suis le capitaine de cette équipe !

- …

- Et puis je ne prête pas ma cape d'invisibilité ! Pas même à Hermione… Ni Ron ! Et puis pourquoi je me cacherais quand je prends ma douche bordel ! »

Sur ce, il quitta les lieux quelque peu en colère contre ses coéquipiers.

Fufufu…

Ils se tournèrent tous lentement vers l'origine de mon… Heu ! Hummm ! Du 'fufufu'. Ils fixèrent un moment la dernière position de Harry (_WTF ?_).

Ils frissonnèrent en croyant distinguer trois présences qui les observaient, au-dessus du pommeau de douche…

* * *

* Pour plus amples explications, voir les notes du chapitre précédent.

** Essayez de lire ce chapitre en imaginant ce genre d'expressions au sens propre, les Pancakes ne pouvant pas parler à proprement… parler.

*** Ici, bien comprendre que P n°1 était, littéralement, face au mur. Mais également dans le sens où la narratrice est un mur…

**** Oui, on fait de la pub là ! Mais en même temps, c'est tellement inévitable, et c'est le moteur du déclenchement de l'action… Donc nous en voulez pas (PS : elle est génial mais c'est un slash drarry /!\ ).

* * *

Fufufu...

- Enfin pas vraiment 'fufufu' parce que le mauvais œil de l'informatique à _**encore**_ frappé !

- Mais c'est pas ma faute cette fois ! Je le jure !

- En effet, c'est pas ta faute ! Et pour cause : y'a eut une coupure de courant au moment même où tu _**allais**_ sauvegarder !

- Oui mais c'est pas ma faute...

- ... Mais je tiens à rappeler que c'est _**toi**_ qui a le mauvais œil de l'informatique... !

Enfin bref ! Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Et puis bah écoutez bonne attente pour le suivant parce qu'on ne sait même pas quoi y mettre... Mais je le jure qu'il arrivera, comme celui-ci est arrivé ! Parole de Pancake !


	4. Chapter 4 : Ca donne un plan foireux!

**Disclaimer :** Besoin de re-préciser que le monde Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling ?

**Attention :** A notre cher public (?), nous voulons souligner le fait que cette histoire va approcher de plus ou moins loin le drarry (ou au moins le drabble) et que du coup... bah soyez prévenus... PS : on ne fera que parler d'homosexualité...

**/!\ **Spoiler des tomes 5 (juste la fin), 6 et 7** /!\**

* * *

**Quand les Pancakes s' en'mêlent…**

_Chapitre 4_

… _Ça donne un plan foireux !_

Précédemment :

_- Mais il manque un truc de primordial..._

_- ?_

_- Le deuxième protagoniste._

_- ... Ah fuck ! C'est vrai qu'ils se haïssent en ce moment._

_- ... Quoi que ça encore... Ça peut s'arranger._

* * *

…

_- Soldat ! Quel est notre objectif ?_

_- Pourrir l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling ! Récita le Pancake sans l'ombre d'une hésitation._

_- Oui… Certes ! Mais encore !_

_- Euh… Foutre la merde ?_

_- Non Soldat Pancake !_

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Notre objectif est de réunir deux personnes-_

_- Dans quel sens Chef ?_

_- Celui que tu veux Soldat ! Enfin… Non ! Celui que tout oppose !_

_- Ouais, bah faire un Drarry, quoi. Pour satisfaire notre égoïsme et nourrir nos fantasmes ? _

_- En effet Soldat… Mais réside un problème capital qu'il va nous falloir franchir Soldat !_

_- A part le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se sentir où est le problème ?_

_- Justement c'est notre problème ! ... Soldat !_

_- Chef, oui chef ?_

_- Commençons par cibler les problèmes empêchant ladite réconciliation. Citez-les moi Soldat !_

_- Euh… Commençons par le petit bigleux : C'est un sac. Il n'a aucun sens du style et de la classe, sans compter qu'il se tient comme une merde et qu'il parle comme une merde… En bref c'est une loque… En plus il est têtu, orgueilleux, il nourrit son autosatisfaction en jouant au chevalier servant. Enfin : Il est hétéro._

Les Pancakes se turent un instant face à cette évidence frappante et obstacle plutôt… infranchissable.

_- Et qu'en est-il du second Soldat ?_

_- C'est un poltron, un trouillard, un lâche… et un fils à papa. Il est aussi têtu qu'orgueilleux. Lui aussi se prend pour un prince et pète plus haut que son cul (en porcelaine s'il vous plaît)… Le plus gros obstacle pour lui étant qu'il est l'ennemi juré de Harry et un mangemort en devenir._

Autre silence marquant le dur labeur qui attendait les deux Pancakes.

_- Mais au moins il est bi, Chef…_

Nouveau blanc, cette fois-ci d'approbation et presque de soulagement.

_- Nous devons procéder intelligemment et par ordre Soldat !_

_- Bien Chef !_

_- Commençons par le plus grave des problèmes… Faire de Harry quelqu'un d'attirant !_

…

Accroché à la place de la narratrice : un panneau avec inscrit « partie en vacances… pour durée indéterminée ».

…

_- C'n'est pas un peu, comme qui dirait, mission impossible Chef ?_

_- C'est devant l'adversité que l'homme surmonte les défis… Et ceci est un défi Pancake !_

_- Chef… Je suppose qu'il faut éradiquer l'infamie à sa source même !_

_- Que proposez-vous Soldat ?_

_- Que l'on brûle sa garde-robe ! Mwahahah !_

_- C'est brillant Soldat ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous !_

_- Et j'ai même mieux Chef ! Que l'on fasse porter le chapeau à Drago !_

_- Ouuuuh… C'est vilain, très très vilain ! C'est même vicieux !_

_- De cette manière Chef ! Drago devra s'occuper de la garde-robe de Harry…_

_- C'n'est pas gagné Soldat… Le chemin est long et tortueux…_

Ahah… J'vais me pendre !

_- Oh la narratrice…_

Vite ! Une corde !

_- Joli teint que voilà… Les vacances te réussissent__…_  


Et sur ce, un peu plus tard, les Pancakes se retrouvaient face à la garde-robe du Survivant, qu'elles avaient mis un certain temps à trouver.

_- C'est des termites qu'il y a dans le coin là ?_

_- … Je crois qu'on lui rend vraiment service en brûlant tout ça…_

_- … Mais on a un problème… Même plusieurs. Comment on va faire porter le chapeau à Drago ? Et puis si on fait brûler les affaires de Harry alors qu'ils sont en cours, il aura toujours son uniforme… Et vu qu'on sait pas jusqu'à quel point c'est un sac… Il serait capable de le garder jusqu'à…_

_- Oh mon Dieu !_

_- Il faut établir un plan ! Je propose que l'on chercher d'abord les preuves qui laisseront penser que Malefoy est coupable… Ensuite on ira prendre ses vêtements quand il prend ça douche et… Mwahahah !_

Et ainsi les Pancakes firent demi-tour et s'en allèrent fouiller la chambre du Préfet de Serpentard.

_- Je ne trouve pas ce qu'on pourrait mettre comme preuve sans faire coup monté ?_

_- Bah au pire, on brûle aussi la garde-robe de Drago et, par solidarité masculine, ils vont faire du shopping ensemble… ?_

_- C'est un peu foireux comme plan…_

_- Mais c'est mieux que rien._

Elles allèrent alors fouiller la pièce réservée au stockage des vêtements de Drago. Passant leurs mains parmi les divers tissus, elles durent se rendre à l'évidence.

_- On ne peut pas brûler ça !_

_- Bon ok, on va trouver une solution ! Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un laisserait par inadvertance sur une scène de crime…_

_- Bah généralement, les criminels font attention, non ?_

_- …_

_- Et surtout qu'on parle de Malefoy, là !_

_- … Il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui fasse distingué et riche… Du genre quelqu'un qui sait qu'il est plein aux as et qui s'en fout… !_

Elles aperçurent alors, trônant sur l'étagère, une petite fiole fort bien ouvragée.

_- Du parfum !_

_- Superbe combustible… héhé._

Alors qu'elles avaient réussi à grimper sur l'étagère, au niveau du flacon, par on ne sait quels moyens mystérieux, elles réalisèrent que la petite fiole faisait au moins les trois quart de leur taille.

_- Et comment on va transporter __ça__, discrètement ?_

Pancake Number One vit alors passer dans les yeux de sa collègue un éclair de révélation. Cette dernière s'approcha de la bouteille et lança un :

_- Reducto !_

Ma foi, fort convainquant…

De la même manière, inattendue, que le Lévicorpus avait pris effet sur Sirius, la bouteille diminua de taille… Vraiment beaucoup… Jusqu'à tenir dans la paume de leur main.

Pancake Number Two attrapa l'objet et le regarda avec satisfaction.

Alors que les Pancakes s'apprêtaient à sortir de la chambre du préfet, la fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un coup, comme si le divin s'en mêlait. Un vent souffla à travers la pièce, emportant les Pancake avec lui. Un papier vint atterrir sous leurs pieds, ou enfin, elles atterrirent sur le papier… Bref ! Le fait est que le papier était sous elles au final !

Elles le regardèrent un instant puis réalisèrent.

_- Tiens, plus de combustible !_

…

Et ce fut ainsi qu'elles partirent tenant la lettre chacune à un bout, le parfum dans l'autre main. En revanche, ce que les Pancakes avaient apparemment oublié de remarquer, et ce qui était hélas le plus important, était le sceau apposé à la cire rouge sur la lettre. Lettre dont l'absence serait remarquée immanquablement.

…

Les Pancakes se mirent alors en quête d'un endroit sûr où démarrer leur feu de joie… Hummm ! De camp, feu de camp !

Elles pensèrent d'abord aux toilettes des filles vides qu'occupait Mimi Geignard, puis elles revinrent sur leur décision, réalisant que Drago était bel et bien un homme (_Sans blague ?_).

Les réflexions, profondes bien sûr, des Pancakes n'étaient pas encore terminées lorsqu'elles réalisèrent que l'heure tournait, vite. Elles se hâtèrent donc de retrouver la chambre de Harry et les torchons qui lui servaient de vêtements. Par chance, la chambre était vide et Harry à la douche.

_- Quel timing !_

_- Bien joué la narratrice… Pour une fois !_

Oh ça va !

Nos deux compères vidèrent à toute allure la 'garde-robe' de Harry et réduisirent ses vêtements pour facilité le transport.

_- Maintenant les vêtements dans la salle de bain !_

_- Arg… C'est fermé._

_- Pas surprenant…_

_- Je sais ! On a qu'à crocheter la porte !_

_- Mais le verrou est un peu haut…_

_- Au pire on grimpe par des moyens mystérieux comme ça, ça facilite le travail à la narratrice…_

_- Et puis… T'as déjà crocheté une porte ?_

_- Jamais ! Mais c'est le moment d'essayer !_

Sans attendre d'avantage, les Pancakes se hissèrent sur la poignée, par des moyens mystérieux (ça me facilite le travail en effet…).

_- Et t'as une épingle à cheveux pour crocheter ? Ou un passe-partout ?_

_- Non ! Mais j'ai mieux ! Un bras !_

Et sur ce, enfouissant son bras dans la serrure, Pancake Number One farfouilla un peu. Tandis que un léger déclic se fit entendre, P n°1 ne put retenir un petit :

_- Mwahahah !_

Et alors que la porte s'ouvrit lentement, les Pancakes pâlirent, puis blanchirent, jusqu'à devenir livide.

_- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Il… Il ! Il chante sous la douche !_

_- Faux…_

_- Très faux…_

C'est le principe de celui qui chante sous la douche…

_- Mes oreilles !_

_- Vite ! Les fringues et on s'en va !_

_- Ouais !_

Et sur ce, elles réduisirent toutes les fringues qu'elles purent trouver puis s'en allèrent. Pancake Number One referma le verrou puis toutes deux rassemblèrent les vêtements de Harry et quittèrent la tour des Griffondors.

S'empressant de quitter les alentours, elles coururent aussi vite que leur petite taille le permettait. Quand…

BIM KABOUM !

Pancake Number Je-sais-pas-lequel-c'est-allé-trop-vite se prit les pieds dans un morceau de vêtements et, entraînant sa collègue, elles lâchèrent toute leur cargaison qui dévala les escaliers jusqu'au pallier suivant. Les vêtements ayant quitté les bras de leurs porteurs avaient repris leur taille initiale.

_- Ah bah bravo !_

_- Woooouuuuups ! La bouteille de parfum !_

_- Ah fuck !_

Elles dévalèrent alors les escaliers et redressèrent la fiole dont le contenu avait clairement baissé.

_- Ouf !_

_- C'était moins une !_

« Roonronrrrroooooon… »

_- Pourquoi tu ronronnes ?_

_- C'est pas moi !_

Sur ce, elles se retournèrent lentement, très lentement… Et se trouvèrent nez à nez (_Ahahah… C'est même plus drôle ! - C'est passé ta blague…_) avec Miss Teigne.

_- Ahahah… Gentil chat…_

« Rooooon… »

_- Ahahah Elle est mignonne ! Pourquoi elle se lèche les babines ?_

_- …_

_- …_

_- … Si elle est là… C'est que…_

_- Rusard arrive !_

_- Vite fous le feu !_

_- Quoi ici ?_

_- Oui ici maintenant tout de suite !_

Et dans le feu de l'action (_Ton humour se dégrade_), Pancake Number One s'empara de la queue de sa collègue et la craqua entre ces deux mains.

_- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma queue ?_

_- Je la craque ! Hahaha ! Comme on craque une allumette !_

_- Pardon ?_

Et en effet, le bout de la queue de Pancake Number Two avait pris feu.

_- Haha ! J'vais t'appeler Salamèche !_

_- Oh J't'emmerde ! S'écria P n°2 en lâchant sa queue sur le tas de vêtements qui s'enflammèrent d'un coup._

_- Chaud ! Chaud !_

_- Éteins ma queue !_

_- Comment ?_

_- Souffle dessus !_

… Pancake Number Two, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, s'exclama :

_- Je sais pas ! Mais fais quelque chose !_

Pancake Number One qui allait humecter ses doigts avant de la porter à la flamme réalisa son absence de bouche. Elle soupira et écrasa la queue de sa collègue entre ses deux mains.

_- Fiouuuu… Merci._

_- Bon… Une bonne chose de faite !_

« Rooooon »

_- Ahahah… J'avais presque oublié !_

_- T'as la bouteille avec toi ?_

_- Oui…_

_- On court ?_

_- Oui… !_

Et prenant chacune un bout de la fiole sous le bras, elles partirent en courant, suivies de près par Miss Teigne qui semblait bien s'amuser.

_- Foutu chat !_

_- Tais-toi et cours !_

_- Pas besoin de me le dire !_

Elles quittèrent ainsi les lieux qui commençaient à rassembler de plus en plus de monde. Et de flammes…

_POV de la tapisserie._

Sur le pallier un étage en dessous, face au tableau de la Grosse Dame, la tapisserie était en pleine conversation avec le tableau voisin.

« Il fait humide, aujourd'hui, j'en ai les coutures qui frisent.

- En effet, je sens ma peinture craquer… »

Ils se turent un instant, voyant la Grosse Dame pivoter imperceptiblement.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, remarqua la tapisserie, entendant le bruit.

- En effet, c'est étrange… Dit le tableau.

- De quoi dont, je suis aveugle.

- Personne n'est sorti et la porte s'est refermée. »

Le tableau vit alors, apparaissant de nulle part, un tas de vêtements grossissant dévaler les escaliers.

« Quelle drôle d'idée que ceci, fit-il remarqué après avoir expliquer la situation à la tapisserie.

- Les élèves ont l'imagination débordante ces temps-ci.

- C'est peut-être parce que l'année commence tout juste. »

Le tableau se tut un instant et pâlit légèrement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes bien silencieux…

- C'est que je crois voir une flamme flotter à côté des vêtements…

- Oh ! Quelle est cette odeur ?

- Du parfum, très chère et il… Il brûle ! »

La tapisserie, poussant un petit cri surpris, s'enroula alors sur elle-même, pendant que le tableau relevait le bas de sa toile afin d'échapper aux flammes.

« Fufufu… Sourit la tapisserie. J'ai eu chaud à mes points de croix ! »

* * *

Alors voilà mot pour mot ce qu'on avait écrit à la fin du chapitre précédent :

" Enfin bref ! Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Et puis bah écoutez bonne attente pour le suivant parce qu'on ne sait même pas quoi y mettre... Mais je le jure qu'il arrivera, comme celui-ci est arrivé ! Parole de Pancake ! "

Et vous savez quoi... Comble de l'ironie, le lendemain de la publication du chapitre 3, à 16 heures on avait bouclé les chapitre 4 et 5, le 6 en cours... ^^

Donc tout ça pour dire qu'on publiera la suite dans deux semaines à peu près (pour nous laisser du temps pour écrire la suite...) ! Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous souhaite une bonne attente du chapitre suivant (avec la certitude qu'il viendra !) !


	5. Chapter 5 : Ca donne matière à penser!

**Disclaimer :** Besoin de re-préciser que le monde Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling ?

**Attention :** A notre cher public (?), nous voulons souligner le fait que cette histoire va approcher de plus ou moins loin le drarry (ou au moins le drabble) et que du coup... bah soyez prévenus... PS : on ne fera que parler d'homosexualité...

**/!\ **Spoiler des tomes 5 (juste la fin), 6 et 7** /!\**

* * *

**Quand les Pancakes s' en'mêlent…**

_Chapitre 5_

… _Ça donne matière à penser !_

Précédemment :

_- T'as la bouteille avec toi ?_

_- Oui…_

_- On court ?_

_- Oui… !_

* * *

…

_- Tu penses qu'on l'a semé ?_

Les Pancakes, haletant et suant, s'étaient cachées dans un des nombreux petits recoins du mur. Elles semblaient tendre l'oreille et guetter quelque chose.

_- Je ne sais pas… Répondit enfin l'autre Pancake. Mais je le pensais quand on est allé remettre la fiole de parfum dans la chambre de Drago… Mais, elle nous attendait à la sortie !_

_- Arg ! Cette… Cette ! Rah ! Elle m'énerve !_

_- On a couru toute la nuit et toute la matinée à cause d'elle ! J'en ai marre !_

_- … Bon on y va ?_

_- Et si elle est encore là ?_

_- Tant pis, on se cachera autre part, on improvisera !_

Après un petit moment, elles décidèrent enfin de sortir de leur trou.

_- Elle est là ! Au bout du couloir…_

_- … Bon bah, on court ?_

_- On court ! (Pour changer…)_

Tandis que le chat, qui avait patiemment attendu qu'elles sortent de leur cachette, se remit à leur poursuite, les Pancakes repartaient au quart de tour.

_- C'est l'heure de l'improvisation !_

_- Hein ? De quoi ?_

_- Là ! Une fille ! On grimpe !_

Sans plus attendre et avec une agilité qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas, elles se retrouvèrent en deux-deux sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Le chat feula, cracha, toussa, pendant un moment en tournant autour de la demoiselle, puis finit par s'en aller avec un air dédaigneux.

_- Victory is ours ! (__traduction :__ La victoire est notre !)_

_- Yeah !_

La fille poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Miss Teigne s'éloigner et elle repartit dans le couloir. Elle s'apprêtait à bifurquer lorsqu'elle croisa un jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher de se cacher derrière une armure.

« Oh non ! Pensa-t-elle. Faite qu'il ne m'est pas vu ! De toutes les manières, je suis sûre qu'il m'a déjà grillé. »

Les Pancakes presque nostalgiques, ne purent s'empêcher de repenser au spectacle des vêtements de Harry se consumant. Elles soupirèrent alors que la demoiselle repartait dans ses lamentations intérieures.

« Il faudrait que je lui dises… Mais comment lui faire face ! »

_- Wahou… Elle est super fleur bleue celle-là… Mais fais-le du-nouille ! Et n'en parle plus !_

_- Tiens… Je parie qu'elle est à Poufsouffle… Et tu sais, c'est pas à elle de se déclarer, c'est plus romantique quand c'est lui qui fait le premier pas !_

« Pardon ? S'étonna à haute voix la fille sortant de ses réflexions. »

_- Ouais, ouais… L'amour réciproque sans se parler, c'est que dans les films d'amour ma petite, faut pas rêver !_

_- Laisses donc tranquille les clichés ! C'est beau d'aimer !_

_- C'est surtout con ! Surtout fantasmer sur un mec sans oser aller le voir !_

La jeune femme observa tour à tour les deux petites choses à formes humanoïdes qui se disputaient chacune sur une de ses épaules.

« Ca y est ! Se désola-t-elle. Je suis victime d'un maléfice… »

_- Et voilà que ça met ça sur le compte d'un maléfice ! C'est pas parce que t'es amoureuse et incapable de lui avouer qu'il faut tout de suite mettre ça sur le compte de la magie !_

_- Mais aimer c'est magique !_

_- Oh ! Ca va toi ! _

« Mais vous êtes quoi au juste ? Se lamenta la demoiselle en mal d'amour. »

_- …_

_- C'est à nous qu'elle parle ?_

« Non, à l'armure, ironisa la fille. »

_- Ouf… C'est bon alors…_

_- …_

_- …_

…

_- Attends… Elle nous voit ?_

_- Et elle nous entend ?_

_- … Oh t'as changé d'habits !_

_- … Toi aussi…_

_- Et t'as de drôles d'accessoires… héhé. C'est ridicule les petites ailes d'anges, ça fait cliché !_

_- Et toi tes ailes de démons elles sont pas clichés peut-être ?_

_- De quoi ? Oh un trident !_

Elle commença alors à piquer sa collègue, en passant sous le nez de la fille complètement abasourdie.

_- Arrêtes ! Sinon je joue de la… harpe !_

La menace proférée, elle désigna la harpe à trois cordes qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

_- Sais-tu au moins en jouer ?_

Pancake Number Two passa sa main sur les cordes, tirant de celles-ci un son qui s'approchait d'un : 'tililing' atroce.

_- Ah ! Mes oreilles ! Commences par l'accorder ta harpe !_

_- Mwahahah ! Souffres !_

Les Pancakes se jetèrent alors l'une sur l'autre et entamèrent une bataille type crêpage-de-chignon-à-coup-de-fausses-notes-et-de-piques-de-trident. La fille, blasée, les attrapa par la queue.

_- Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi ! S'écria un Pancake, avant de s'apercevoir du vide sous elle. Enfin non ! Ne me lâche pas !_

Alors que le Pancake se débattait plus ou moins, l'autre croisa bras et jambes, tête en bas et fixa la jeune Poufsouffle.

_- Et tu fais quoi au juste ?_

La fille, les ignorant royalement, ouvrit la fenêtre sans cérémonie et lâcha les Pancakes dans le vide. Puis elle reprit son chemin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. (La semaine suivante, elle avait trouvé assez de courage pour se déclarer à son aimé et ils étaient maintenant heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps (_Et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, tant que t'y es !_). Mais ceci ne nous intéresse déjà plus…)

Les Pancakes tombèrent, à la manière de feuilles mortes et atterrirent dans l'herbe, de nouveau vêtues de leur unique pagne.

_- C'était trop beau pour être vrai…_

_- … J'avais un short ! Tu te rends compte ? Et puis un haut ! Et un trident ! Se lamenta P n°1._

_- … Bah moi, j'avais une toge… Et une harpe ! Enchérit P n°2._

_- … Mouais !_

_- Quand j'y repense… Ca faisait vraiment le gros cliché des 'anges d'épaule'…_

_- Hein ? Tu veux dire le coup de la bonne et de la mauvaise conscience, là ?_

_- Ouaip !_

_- … Certes…_

_- Et puis on était visibles ! Et entendues !_

_- …_

_- …_

…

Une longue réflexion s'en suivit…

…

_- …_

_- … Hey… J'y pense…_

_- … Huuuuum… ?_

_- … Si on peut vraiment se mettre en mode 'anges d'épaule', on pourrait même accompagner Drago !_

_- … En parlant de Drago…_

_- … AH ! Eh merde ! On a complètement zappé notre mission ! Pancake, c'est inadmissible !_

_- …_

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles repartirent en courant, à la recherche de Drago et des résultats de l'enquête qu'avait dû effectuer Harry. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elles trouvèrent, enfin, après avoir passé le plus clair de leur temps à essayer d'ouvrir l'imposante porte d'entrée, le Griffondor qui se disputait violemment avec le Serpentard.

« T'avais vraiment rien d'autre à foutre, Malefoy ?

- Ecoute, Potter, je n'ai pas touché à tes vêtements de bouseux, et bien que j'applaudisse la ou les personnes qui l'ont fait, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. Sur ce, Potter, si tu pouvais sortir de mon champ de vision, ça m'arrangerait, car certes, j'avoue que te voir dans les vieux vêtements crasseux d'entraînement de Quidditch est assez jouissif, l'odeur, quant à elle, est loin de l'être. »

_- Eh merde, j'me disais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose…_

_- … Oups… Les vêtements de Quidditch…_

« Mais bien sûr ! Pas comme ton parfum, n'est ce pas ?

- Mon parfum ? Pardonne-moi Potter mais je crois que tu divagues…

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas reconnu ton parfum de bourge alors que quand t'en met, on le sent jusque dans le Hall !

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je dépenserais la moindre Noise pour te faire chier, Potter ?

- Tu dépenserais des Gallions s'il le fallait ! »

_- Bon bah écoutes, il reste plus qu'une chose à faire… Soupira Pancake deuxième du nom._

_- Sors ta harpe, mon amie, on a du pain sur la planche… Compléta son acolyte._

Et sur ce, elles grimpèrent sur Drago, qui fixait Harry de son regard le plus noir, tandis que ce dernier essayait de reprendre son souffle.

_- Hum hum, excusez-moi monsieur, mais permettez que l'on soit vos médiatrices ?_

« The fuck ? Ne put retenir Drago en regardant sur son épaule droite puis gauche, où les Pancakes prenaient la pose nonchalamment.

- Moi aussi, j't'enmerde, la fouine ! Répliqua Harry, par automatisme.

- Non mais pas toi ! Enfin si, toi aussi !

- Hein ? »

_- Vous savez bien que les goûts vestimentaires de Harry sont plus que douteux, et nous sommes bien d'accord sur le fait que la réduction à néant de sa garde-robe est un bien en soi…_

« Ouais, bah c'est sûr que ça faisait mal aux yeux… Répliqua le vert et argent, s'accommodant sans mal de la présence des Pancakes.

- Heuuuuu… Tu parles à qui au juste, Malefoy ?

- Tsss, pas à toi en tout cas. »

L'autre Pancake continua.

_- Mais hélas, si nous le laissons racheter des vêtements (seul !), je crains un autre massacre visuel…_

« C'est pas mon problème s'il se ridiculise devant l'assemblée…

- What the fuck ? Finit par lâcher le rouge et or définitivement out.

- Un truc d'aristocrate, tu ne peux pas comprendre, le balafré… »

_- Nous proposons donc que tu te dévoues pour l'accompagner-_

« QUOI ?

- Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est c'que t'as à la fin ? Et arrête de m'ignorer, enfoiré !

- C'est hors de question !

- Heiiiiin ? Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer fort intelligemment le brun. »

_- Mais pourquoi ? Tu pourrais même choisir ses vêtements ?_

_- Et puis franchement, t'as pas pitié de lui ? Tu pourrais même le rendre presque sexy !_

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire qu'il puisse être sexy ?

- Allo ? Malefoy, t'es toujours là ? S'inquiéta Harry, une fois son irritation passée.

- Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Il n'a qu'à rester un gros sac à lunettes si c'est ça qui lui plaît ! »

_- Au moins, on peut t'assurer d'une chose : le Quidditch l'a bien arrangé…_

_- Et sans ses lunettes, ce n'est pas un cas si désespéré…_

_- Imagines, il te sera reconnaissant à vie si tu le rend potable…_

_- En plus, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne craques pas pour ses yeux d'émeraude quand il fait son regard de chien battu… ?_

… Héééhé, c'est vrai que…

Enfin bref !

Malefoy pâlit à vu d'œil suite à la remarque.

« Malefoy, ça va ? T'es encore plus blanc que d'habitude et franchement, tu me fais flipper à parler tout seul… S'inquiéta le Survivant.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Y'a pas moyen que je tombe pour un mec… Comme lui ! »

_- Ooooooh… On aurait vu juste ? Dit Pancake Number One en lui tapotant la joue avec son trident._

_- Ohohoh…_

« Non, mais, mais, mais NAN ! S'écria Drago en passant du livide à l'écarlate. »

_- Alleeeeeeez… A la fin, ce sera sûrement toi qui y gagneras le plus…_

_- Vas-y avec lui, tu ne le regretteras pas !_

« … »

Drago marqua une pause, passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Les Pancakes retenaient leur souffle, attendant avec impatiente et appréhension la décision du blond.

« … Potter ?

- Oui ? Heu… Ca va mieux ?

- Demain, tu te lèves aux aurores ou c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher, lança-t-il, ignorant la question du brun. »

Sur ce, Drago fit volte-face et repartit d'un pas rapide vers les cachots, les Pancakes triomphantes sur ses épaules.

_- Hin hiiin…_

_- Oh Yeaaaaah…_

_- Hin hiiin…_

_- Oh Yeaaaaah…_

« Trop un bô gosse…* Termina Malefoy. »

… Bug général de la narratrice.

Les Pancakes, quant à elles, tournèrent lentement la tête vers le blond et le dévisagèrent longuement.

_- …_

_- …_

Le blond sourit imperceptiblement, tandis que les Pancakes, haussant les épaules, reprirent leur danse de la victoire…

_POV de Harry (Pove de Harry = Pauvre de Harry)_

Harry arriva (noter l'allitération en [ari]) dans la salle commune des Griffondors et se laissa tomber, comme… un sac, sur un siège. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent.

« Alors ? T'as pété la gueule à la fouine ? Interrogea le roux.

- Quand je pense qu'il a brûlé tes vêtements ! Il va trop loin ! S'énerva Hermione.

- …

- Harry, ça va ? S'inquiéta son amie.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui t'a défoncé ? Paniqua Ron.

- Il t'a lancé un sort de mutisme ? »

Harry sortit alors de sa profonde réflexion, et regardant ses amis, il demanda gravement.

« C'est quand les aurores ?

- …

- … »

* * *

* Copyright Theme : The Malfoy Team, _Cours de bôgossitude avec Draco Malfoy_, la danse de la victoire. Pour plus d'info, la team est dans nos auteurs favoris !

* * *

Désolée pour ceux et celles (existent-ils ?) qui nous suivent mais deux semaines c'est passé si vite que samedi dernier j'ai oublié de publier ... ^^'

Ce qui fait aussi que je ne peux pas donner de date précise pour la suite étant donner qu'on n'a encore rien fini -'

Voilà donc merci encore d'avoir lu, puis bonne attente et enfin... une petite review please ? ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Ca donne un coup de vieux!

**Disclaimer :** Besoin de re-préciser que le monde Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling ?

**Attention :** A notre cher public (?), nous voulons souligner le fait que cette histoire va approcher de plus ou moins loin le drarry (ou au moins le drabble) et que du coup... bah soyez prévenus... PS : on ne fera que parler d'homosexualité...

**/!\ **Spoiler des tomes 5 (juste la fin), 6 et 7** /!\**

* * *

**Quand les Pancakes s' en'mêlent…**

_Chapitre 6_

… _Ca donne un coup de vieux !_

Précédemment :

« … Potter ?

- Oui ? Ca va mieux ?

- Demain, tu te lèves aux aurores ou c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher, lança-t-il, ignorant la question du brun. »

* * *

…

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer par la fenêtre, caressant doucement la peau d'albâtre du jeune homme. Ses mèches éparpillées sur l'oreiller semblaient presque blanches dans cette atmosphère tamisée. Lentement, le jeune homme s'éveillait dans cette scène idyllique.

Haaaaaaaha… Long soupir de la narratrice.

Jusqu'au moment où : Les Pancakes, arrivant comme des gros tas, sautèrent sur le visage de l'éphèbe à demi-éveillé.

_- Debouuuuut là-dedans !_

_- C'est l'aurore ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller !_

_- On va aller faire du shopping…_

_- Youhouuuu ! Lança l'une d'elle en soulevant une paupière de Drago._

Les Pancakes entamèrent une danse sur le front du blond qui tentait de les ignorer. Incapable de faire abstraction de leur présence, il se résolut à se relever sur les coudes alors que les Pancakes commençaient la Macarena. Celles-ci dégringolèrent alors de son visage et glissèrent le long de son torse… Ma foi fort bien dessiné.

_- C'est la première fois que je vois des abdos d'aussi près…_

_- Et aussi bien dessinés (à part Harry)… Dit-elle en tâtant d'une main experte._

_- Le Quidditch, c'est vraiment efficace…_

Drago réalisant enfin les remarques qui lui étaient faites, se leva d'un bond et s'enferma dans la douche.

_- Hey ! Reviens !_

_- Ou laisses-nous entrer…_

Les Pancakes essayèrent désespérément d'ouvrir le verrou à l'aide de leurs petites mains agiles, en vain.

_- Ce con a ensorcelé la porte…_

_- Nooooaaaan !_

Dix minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les Pancakes ne cessèrent de se lamenter. Enfin, Drago sortit de la salle de bain, frais comme une fleur… et habillé.

_- Dommage… Soupirèrent les Pancakes en cœur._

En effet… C'est dommage…

Hum Huuummm ! Bref !

Le Serpentard se pencha et ramassa les deux Pancakes, déconfites, qui s'étaient assises par terre. Il les posa sur ses épaules et leur demanda si Harry était levé.

_- Euh… La réponse me semble évidente… Vu que c'est un sac, sûrement que non._

_- Et vu que c'est le week-end et que c'est vraiment une loque, il dormira sûrement jusqu'à midi… A part si l'appel du ventre l'a tiré de son sommeil._

Drago soupira.

« … Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer ses coursiers… Donc soit il se lève, soit tant pis pour lui… »

_- Bah on va le chercher, comme tu l'as dit hier…_

« Mais j'étais pas sérieux… »

_- Mais nous, si !_

_- Alors en route ! Suis les guides…_

…

Et ce fut ainsi, que les Pancakes entamèrent le tour touristique de Poudlard. Car ce ne fut qu'après moult détours (et l'exaspération montante de Drago) que les Pancakes durent se rendre à l'évidence.

_- … Mes amis, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous annoncer, qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux livres pour trouver votre itinéraire…_

« … De quoi vous parlez au juste ? »

_- Bon bah, nous n'avons plus qu'une solution, comprenez bien que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, mais nous allons devoir… demander notre chemin…_

« … Ne comptez pas sur moi… »

_- … Aux tableaux !_

« Non ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça ! »

_- Parce que tu vois une autre solution ?_

_- Oh si ! Moi, moi, moi, moi ! J'ai une idée !_

« … »

_- Demandes ton chemin aux Griffondors, je suis sûûûûre qu'ils seront raaaavis de te guider jusqu'à leur salle commune, Petit-Serpent-Vicieux._

_- Oh ! PSV, joli !_

Malefoy les ignorant, presque par habitude, soupira un grand coup. Rassemblant tout son courage et sa dignité, il se tourna résigner vers le tableau le plus proche.

« Huhumm… Excusez-moi mais-

- ! »

Le cri atroce-

_- Non, non. C'était du chant…_

_- D'Opéra…_

_- A la base…_

Ah… Toutes mes excuses. Je disais donc :

Le cri d'agonie résonna ignoblement contre les murs du château, venant abîmer les tympans de nos protagonistes présents.

_- Je reconnaîtrais ce cri entre milles…_

_- Même si on ne l'a jamais entendu…_

_- C'est par là ! S'écria un Pancake en pointant la direction du doigt tel le mousse au sommet du mât._

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout trois face au portrait de la Grosse Dame, guidés par sa voix.

_POV des Griffondors présent dans la salle commune…_

(Techniquement les POV autres sont réservés à la fin de chapitre, mais ici l'exception s'imposait… Les Pancakes ne prêtant pas attention aux détails superflus.)

Le peu de Griffondors assez fous pour se lever aussi tôt le matin était rassemblé dans la salle commune à ce moment-là. Ceux-ci, jusque là peu réveillés, observaient, avec étonnement, le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui pivotait. Ils se lancèrent alors dans des paris matinaux pour savoir si c'était deux Griffondors qui avaient passés une nuit particulièrement agité, ou un amant ayant découché, ou bien, la réponse c : Hermione rentrant tout simplement de la bibliothèque après y avoir passé la nuit. Cette dernière réponse ayant obtenu le plus de votes, ils s'étonnèrent tous (_La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard…_*) que ce n'était pas Hermione.

« Un nouveau ?

- Un transféré ?

- Un éphèbe… »

… Si les Griffondors présents n'avaient pas reconnu le célèbre Drago Malefoy, il y avait plusieurs causes à cela. La première : leur stupidité. La deuxième : la fatigue. La troisième : certes, il était beau. Mais je me dois de dire que ces trois réponses, certes des évidences, n'en était pas la cause principale, celle-ci étant : son accoutrement. Car qui aurait cru que, Drago Malefoy, viendrait ainsi, ici !

En effet, il se tenait actuellement dans la salle des Griffondors, fait jamais envisagé (et pire cauchemar de bien des Griffons). De plus, sa tenue ne laissait rien paraître du Serpentard que nous avions l'habitude de voir.

Les cheveux en bataille, sans gel, retenus par un chapeau (_La classe !_).

La chemise blanche, décontrac', légèrement ouverte, laissant apparaître son cou, ses clavicules** et quelques chaînes fines et argentées. Par-dessus, une veste typé costard, noire, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes tout comme la chemise (_La-classe !_).

Un jean foncé légèrement serré, porté d'une manière incroyablement sexy et une ceinture noire (_LA-classe !_).

Bref THE classe quoi.

Il traversa la salle commune de sa démarche assurée et vint se planter devant une jeune fille sous le charme.

« Excusez-moi, par où est le dortoir des sixièmes années ?

- Doooahhhhéh nannngné haa 6ème… là, fut à peu près ce qu'il comprit de la réponse. »

Voyant la direction pointée, il lui adressa un sourire éclatant de blancheur.

_POV des Pancakes…_

Sourire qui était ma foi fort faux, mais ça personne ne le voyait vraiment. Drago prit la direction qu'indiquait la jeune fille et monta au sixième étage de la tour.

_- …_

_- Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas demandé à nous ?_

_- …_

« Parce que c'est plus drôle comme ça… Ricana-t-il. »

_- … !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Y'a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce qui vient de se passer, mais quoi ? Huuuummmm…_

_- …_

_- …_

« … »

_- … Alors ça revient ?_

_- … Attends, ça ne revient pas encore… Mais ça va venir…_

_- … On attend…_

Pendant ce temps Drago s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du dortoir. Il posa la main sur la poignée quand-

_- STOP !_

« Quoi ? Demanda le Serpentard presque blasé. »

_- Tu as bien dit : « Dortoir des sixièmes année » ? Tu ne voulais pas dire cinq ?_

« Pourquoi tu voulais que je dise cinquième année ? »

_- A part si Harry a sauté une classe, il est en cinquième année._

« Tu veux dire à part s'il en a redoublé une… ? »

_- WTF ? Narratriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiceuh !_

Quoi ? en toute désinvolture. Tu me fais chier…

_- Mais je ne comprends pas ! *Snif*_

_- Y'a quelque chose qui cloche dans ton script !_

En même temps, si tu ne l'avais pas bouffé…

_- J'exige des explications !_

Soupir de la narratrice.

Soupir de Drago qui se laissa glisser contre le mur en pensant : « Je sens que ça va être long… ».

Et bien, remontons en arrière… Vous vous souvenez de votre pseudo téléportation instantanée réussie ?

_- Oui !_

_- Elle était belle pour une première réussite…_

Et ben, je me souviens clairement avoir dit qu'elle était SEMIE-ratée…

_- Comment ça semie-ratée ? Oh !_

_- Fait attention à ce que tu dis ! Hein !_

Il est vrai que le cadre spatial était en effet bien choisi… Mais il restait le détail du cadre temporel, qui était plus raté (voir carrément oublié…).

_- Hiiiin ? Quéquelparlel'autre… ? (__traduction :__ Très chère, mais que racontez vous donc ?)_

_- L'écoute pas… Trop compliqué._

Non ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en plus de choisir votre destination lors d'une téléportation instantanée, il faut aussi sélectionner la date… Et il se trouve que vous avez fait un bond dans le temps. En gros, vous avez sauté toutes les grandes vacances et le début de la sixième année…

_- QUOIIIIIIIIII ? __ se perd au loin…_

_- Attends, et la plage, les beaux mecs bronzés, les beaux mecs musclés ? Et la fièvre de l'été ?_

_- Tout parti… ? Termina-t-elle d'une voix brisée._

Yep !

Les Pancakes éclatèrent en sanglot sur l'épaule l'une de l'autre.

« Mais… Mais WTF ? »

En effet, Drago n'entendant pas la narratrice (_Parlant d'elle-même à la troisième personne…_) avait vu les Pancakes passer de la satisfaction à un état plutôt pieux en criant des suites de morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles.

« C'est bon vous avez fini… ? On peut y aller parce que l'heure tourne, on est en retard. »

_- Oui, vas-y… Sanglota un Pancake._

_- De tout façon, on sait que t'en as rien à foutre ! Lança l'autre tout aussi théâtralement._

« … De quoi ? »

_- On sait très bien que toi, t'en a bien profité pour mater tout ce qui bouge à la plage !_

« … »

Le blond ne répondit rien (_Parce qu'il sait qu'on a raison !_) et se releva, s'époussetant un instant avant de reprendre un air dégagé. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et, résigné, poussa cette dernière. Si ce qu'il vu de la chambre commune des sixième années collait à l'idée qu'il s'en était faite, cependant il ne put retenir un rictus dépréciatif, suivi d'une grande inspiration, qu'il regretta aussitôt. En effet, un Griffondor sent le griffon.

Il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Il tira les rideaux (_Les arracha, oui !_), et ouvrit la fenêtre violement. Il se pencha et prit une très grande inspiration, suivi d'un soupir de soulagement.

Des grognements mécontents se firent entendre, provenant des entrailles (_Putrides ! - WTF ?_) de tas de couvertures échouées ça et là sur le sol, tombant à moitié pour certaines des matelas. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer ici, les lits à baldaquin n'avaient pu garder un semblant de dignité qui avait autrefois empli ces lieux.

Revenant sur ses pas, le Serpentard en profita pour piétiner quelques ventres - voire têtes - qui traînaient par là. Il se mit en quête du brun à la dérive, chose qui ne fut pas dure à trouver car celui-ci se trouvait près d'un roux particulièrement bruyant. Se doutant que les méthodes orthodoxes n'aurait aucun effet sur un gros tas (_Ou plutôt qu'il avait pas envie de le réveiller comme la belle au bois dormant… - Pas que l'envie lui manque ! - … Ou pas…_) qui dort comme un gros un sac (_Bref, il est tout sauf mignon quand il dort, quoi… - Oh ! En plus de chanter sous la douche, il bave !…_).

Drago sortit sa baguette, et, sans état d'âme, lança un Agua Menti.

_POV Ron (Lorsqu'il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard…)_

Lorsque le Griffondor se décida enfin à sortir de sa torpeur, il se redressa et retourna s'étaler dans son lit profitant de la tranquillité des lieux. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'éveilla définitivement, l'appel du ventre étant plus fort que la flemmardise. Rassemblant ses affaires disséminées aux quatre coins de la pièce, il constata qu'il était déjà midi passé.

« Putain ! Les gars vous auriez pu me réveiller ! »

Il lança un coup de pied (gentil) dans la dernière position connue de Harry. Il lâcha un juron constatant malgré lui que son pied était entré en collision non pas avec le ventre de son ami mais bien avec des protections de Quidditch.

« PUTAIN ! »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence des autres. Alone in the chamber***. Et même Harry était parti sans lui.

« L'enfoiré ! »

Et enfin, son cerveau se mit en marche pour la première fois de la journée.

« Attends… Si les vêtements de Quidditch de Harry sont là… Alors il porte quoi ? »

Il vérifia en vitesse le contenu de sa garde-robe (qui, il faut le dire, n'était gère variée) et, ne constant aucune disparition, il descendit dans la salle commune où les sixièmes années étaient venus s'échoués, prenant leur repas à même le sol. Décidemment, les lendemains de cuite, ça ne les réussissait pas.

« Quelqu'un à prêter ses vêtements à Harry ? »

Il y eut un silence empli de réflexion, suivi d'un :

« Non. »

Collectif et sans appel.

« … Est-ce que ça veut dire que Harry est en train de se promener en calbut' ? Finit par lâcher Ron. »

La salle commune fut alors secouée d'un fou rire général. Un Griffondor lança entre deux hoquets de rire :

« Ca risque de faire désordre quand il rencontrera McGonagall… »

…

* * *

* Vive Trio !

** Pour toi Mlle T. parce qu'on sait que tu trouves ça sexy… ^^

*** traduction : 'seul dans la chambre'. Référence : alone in the dark (le jeu).

* * *

Voili voilou ! Aussitôt fini, aussitôt publié (pour vous nos chers et tendres lecteurs (?))...

Donc comme toujours et souvent, la suite à dans... bonne question ! A dans un certain temps... mais je ne saurais dire combien. ^^


End file.
